


i want your silence

by theadamantdaughter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zutara, Zutara Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: a dom!ko drabble for zutara smut week. sorry it's shitty. *flees*





	i want your silence

She’d done exactly as he said. 

Zuko pushed further into the secluded bedroom—  _ her _ bedroom. She’d chosen it from the dozens of others in the palace, decorated it with a mix of rich reds and deep blues, splashes of purple around it. He wanted it to be a place she loved, a place Katara felt safe and confident in nothing but her bare skin. 

_ Agni above,  _ what beautiful skin she had. 

Flickering candlelight caught her body just right, accentuating the soft brown tones, casting shadows along her curves, kissing her breasts with the perfect touch of gold. Her chocolate hair was pulled back in a long braid, a few loose strands curling around to frame her face. 

She posed on her knees at the end of a four-post bed, entirely nude. Her hands lay delicately upon her thighs; however, he noted a slight tremor in them. Zuko paced towards the bed, purposeful in his footfalls so she’d hear his approach. Her head turned in the direction him, an expectant peak in her brows. 

“You look lovely,” he said, coming ‘round the front of her, a foot from where she knelt, “my Lady.”  

Katara barely hid her smile at the name, but he didn’t mind the shift from her poised expression. She chose the title herself. She wanted something representative of his respect for her and her needs, and her obedience to him, as well. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You’re free to deny me.” 

She nodded once, keeping in mind his rule for silence. Zuko placed one hand on the bed, leaning forward to close some of the distance. His other brushed her cheek, then skimmed down to her breasts. His thumb circled her nipple until it pebbled up under his touch. She didn’t move. 

“Good,” he praised, soft and affectionate, “because you are absolutely delectable like this.” 

They’d spent more than a month preparing for this, this first time taking on such roles in their three years of marriage. What commands to use, how to speak to each other, when to give and take; they’d laid it out together. Every conversation taught them something new about the art, about one another. 

Katara wanted encouragement, she wanted adoration. In turn, Zuko wanted control, the chance to worship her body however he pleased. 

She’d seen through him, in a sense, when he insisted on _ needing _ control. Zuko assumed the reason to be his private life mirroring his public. Perhaps his power over an entire nation led to some deep-seeded desire to have power in his bed. His wife knew better. 

_ ‘You want to be in charge of how you’re touched,’  _ she’d said. Her fingers had gently ghosted from his sternum to his hip, awaiting permission before palming his cock. _ ‘You want to know what to expect from the hands of those you love.’  _

During their last discussion, Katara posed the question of not being allowed to touch him at all, and that idea had led to this first experiment—

He collected the silk restraints she’d arranged near her left thigh. The fabric was soft, yet strong enough to hold even the most impassioned waterbender still. Katara’s breath hitched as his slender fingers wound the restraints around his wrists, then unwound them again.

“Lay down,” Zuko instructed, “on your back, with your arms above your head.” 

She moved immediately, stretching out flat, as he wanted. When her arms lifted upwards, Zuko’s gaze traveled up the curve of her body, from her ankles to her hips to the perfect view of her firm breasts. 

He stepped to the side of the bed, briefly palming her chest. 

“Repeat your safe words, my Lady.” 

Katara met his eyes, the only evidence of her reaction to the work of his fingers— which outlined her nipples, danced along the valley between her breasts, and dipped between her thighs— being the dilated black of her pupils. 

“Blue,” she answered, “to tell you I’m okay.”

Zuko smiled. His middle finger circled her clit, eliciting a slight hiss through her teeth. “Are you okay, now?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, Zuko…” His movements stopped, making her whine. Katara amended herself quickly. “Lord Zuko.” 

His finger dipped down through her lips, which were already enticingly wet and swollen, spreading them. He slipped two finger inside her, pumped in and out, and watched her back arch and mouth fall open. Yet, even unrestrained, Katara remained still.

“Continue,” he instructed.

“Gold, to tell you I’m reaching my limit.” She lay slack when his hand left her sex. He grazed down her thigh to her right ankle, looping the first length of silk around it, then fastening the end tight to the bedpost.

Katara went on, “Lightning, to tell you to stop… and water.” 

“Oh?” Zuko let his surprise show with a jerk of the silk around her left foot. This side, he tied to the other post roughly, a warning for her slip. However, his followed silence gave her permission to explain. 

“To tell you I want more…” Her gaze flicked to his, then to the ceiling, apprehension making her breath heavy. “Lord Zuko.” 

He stayed quiet, letting her wonder for moment. He did, however, bow his lips to her hip, where he kissed and nibbled at her delectable skin. Zuko could  _ smell _ her from here, that distinct scent of sweet arousal wetting her thighs. When he straightened up, Zuko’s honeyed gold danced with an eager fire. 

“I’ll allow it,” he acquiesced. “However, I’ll require your silence through your first climax… aside from one of these four words. Understood?” 

Katara’s eyes widened in surprise. She bobbed her head twice, eager, and tracked his movements as he climbed onto the bed beside her. 

Zuko lifted a leg over her naked waist, his knees planted on either side of her ribcage. Leaning forward, he snagged her hands, binding them together at the wrist, then to the headboard, all the while, offering his wife a very gracious view of the growing bulge in his pants. 

When he had her arms secured, his lips grazed each wrist. He teased her breasts with his hands, squeezing them, pinching and tweaking her sensitive nipples. Katara kept her mouth closed tight, but as his kisses traveled down her arms to her chest, and his fingers followed suit, stopping at the apex of her thighs, Zuko caught a noticeable strain in her breath. 

He played with her clit, making calculated circles around the aching bud, never close enough to relieve her, never far enough to ease the pain. With his mouth, he worked up a rhythm at her breasts, biting roughly, then washing away her body’s protest with his tongue. 

All his efforts brought forth hushed gasps from her, like her command for more was ready to spill from her lips, but too much of her was enjoying this. 

Katara would rock upwards into his hand, searching for more than taunting friction, more than his fingertip inside her. She’d tremble and sigh, make nearly imperceptible rotations of her hips, strain against the silk holding her legs. From the sight of her, he could guess she wanted much more than this. She wanted more than faint scrapes over her clit, more than the barest flutters between her soaked lips. She wanted his tongue on more places than her chest. She wanted him as naked as her, completely bared to her. 

Zuko met her next thrust upwards, sinking his fingers deep between her lips. 

She choked on a moan. “Water.”  

He answered by tugging a nipple between his teeth. His mouth traveled down, down her ribs to her taut stomach, from her left hip to the right. He could feel her shaking, tightening around his fingers. 

“Water,” Katara crooned. 

That pleading sound in her voice— it was like music. He kissed down from her hips, skimmed over damp curls, while his fingers thrust in and out of her. She matched his pattern with short gasps, then lost all sense to her breaths when he lapped at her. Zuko licked up to her clit, sweeping around the bud, grazing it with his teeth. He knew she was close. Every muscle was taut, the silk ties pulled tight as her arms and legs quaked. Her back was curved upwards, her eyes fluttered shut. Her mouth parted with a silent plea. 

That’s what he loved the most, the silence. Watching her fall apart from his place between her legs, tasting the edge of her climax on his tongue— yet, she was quiet, obedient. 

He curled his fingers inside her, stroking that place that always made her scream. Katara ground against his chin, her hands gripping the bindings around her wrists when she’d normally be gripping his hair. 

She came with a sharp inhale, a whimpering exaltation. 

_ ‘Water,’ _ it sounded like. Zuko couldn’t be sure. His own blood roared in his ears, his skin on fire with how painfully aroused her own climax made him. Her lips tasted sweet, salty. He wanted to see them stretch around his cock. He kissed her clit twice, then lifted his head. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Zuko roamed her over, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort. “You may speak now.” 

He heard her chuckle airily, “I’m okay. Wonderful, actually.”  

A final tremor moved through her, and Katara relaxed atop the sheets, limp and satisfied. Zuko stayed still for another moment, watching the pink flush leave her skin. With a final peck on her thigh, he rose up on his knees, his thumbs in this waistband.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, my Lady?”

Her expression shifted from one of pure bliss to curiosity. Her eyes, which were half closed a minute ago, brightened with a smile, drifting away from his. She searched his chest, his stomach, stalling on the deep ‘ _ V’  _ leading down to his groin.

Then, a smile appeared. “I have feeling you’re going to show me.” 

“Do you, now?” 

Zuko flashed a grin, already on the verge of proving her right. His pants fell lower, revealing a groomed thatch of black hair and sculpted hips. It was obvious how much he wanted her— the front of his pants clung to him, outlined his thick cock that she often begged to taste. 

He tugged on his waistband once more, his arms fully extended, only half his cock showing, despite her pleas.When his gaze found hers, she was panting, but he needed to hear her say it. 

Katara inhaled deeply, her expression turning desperate, “Will you fuck me, Lord Zuko? Please. Fuck me.” 

He pushed his pants down to his knees, hearing her resulting whine, smirking with pride when he sprang free. Katara was once again struggling against her restraints, writhing and squirming— he was right there, hard and throbbing. She wanted him. She practically looked pained. 

Zuko nestled between her legs, his mouth greeting hers in a wild kiss, her soaked sex wetting his heavy cock as she rocked into him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” His teeth grazed her jaw. 

She kept up the grinding circles with her hips, teasing him. He squeezed her breast, biting down roughly on her neck. 

Katara whimpered in his ear, soft and quiet. _ “Please,  _ Zuko.”

His hand left her chest, skimming down the planes of her abdomen to the sliver of space between them. He held his length in his hand as he sank into her, only letting her have a taste. Shallow thrusts. Nips along her neck. She was shaking, tui and La, was he trembling, drowning in her already. 

“You’re so wet for me, so hot” Zuko let his weight go, filled her swollen, velvet sex with a gasp. “ _ Fuck.”  _

His hips were flush with hers. The sheer pleasure of being inside her rendered him speechless. Katara struggled beneath him, wanting friction, held too taut to find it. He obliged, pulling back, slamming forward, over and over and over until his body sang with the beat of skin meeting skin, moans and groans and  _ sin. _

It felt too good to be right, but it was. 

Katara was a thing of beauty like this: her lips parted, breath quickening, body quaking against his as she tumbled through another climax. And him— his heart hammered, his blood raced, his body was alight with delight at how she looked, how she felt in her complete submission to him. 

Zuko came with her, her spiral out of control sending him into a tailspin. He grunted into her shoulder, bit down on the smooth skin of her neck. His thrusts were erratic and slow, drawing out the last waves of bliss for both of them. 

“Good…” Katara huffed beneath him, her limbs going lax. 

He pulled out of her, kissed her once, then pushed up to his knees. Zuko worked quickly on the knots around her wrists. His fingers warmed as he massaged the tender skin, then he repeated the gesture with each of her feet. He  pecked her left instep, murmuring  _ I love you _ ’s so she’d know their game was complete. 

She giggled, and jerked her foot away. “You know I’m ticklish.” 

“I do,” Zuko admitted. He flopped down on the bed beside her, running his fingers lightly up her thigh. “I don’t know if I care.”

Katara looked prepared to smack him, especially when his feathery touch reached her ribs. He pulled his hand away, however, and sat up. 

“Shall I draw us a bath?” 

She nodded, “You shall,  my Lord. ” 


End file.
